Since I've Turned Seventeen
by Me-la Kenzu Chan
Summary: Finished. Haku is overly frustrated with having to work with Gatou. Unknowingly, some language he picked up from Zabuza comes out his mouth and Zabuza finds he has to punish him.
1. And Now

((grins really big)) You asked for it, you got it! A sequel to "Expressions"! seriously though, it's just an another product of boredom...a daydream in history class.... I hope you think it's good!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything related to it.

* * *

(Starts in Haku's point of view)

I found a spot on a hill, as usually, exhausted by something. Willingly walking away from Zabuza-san is not something I liked to do...but I needed the time for myself. Looking over the horizon, I sighed, knowing my thoughts have already wondered back on him.

"Zabuza-san." I thought aloud. Things have changed, since I've turned seventeen. We have......been intimate more often. When I stand beside him... I find myself sometimes blushing for no reason. Every night... I re devote myself to protecting and being there for you....for my Zabuza-san. Is he really the only thing I think about lately? Actually, no. He's been the only l thing I've thought about for years. I wish I could find more time to tell him things like this.

The wind blew and took me out of my thoughts. I hugged myself, shaking off my shivering. Why does the cold still bother me? I've certainly been colder before.......... I guess now I am getting used to another's warmth.

"But his hands are usually so cold." I giggle... Great... now I'm talking to myself again. I'm far from crazy... I hope...

(Back to Thrid Person)

He sighed again, standing up against the steady breeze. His face became a light shade of pink. He was remembering the first time...about a year ago. He was happier beyond words... but... there was so much pain. When he actually tried to get up the next morning (after a heartwarming conversation) there was sooo much pain, his face was full of tears in no time. He had felt horrible about making Zabuza worry.

'I really don't deserve his attention.'

Haku's pain caused Zabuza a bit of depression. The young "tool" had to wait two days before he could manage to walk normally. That wait held back Zabuza, so naturally, Haku was depressed for being so weak. But he didn't regret it... there wasn't a moment he's take away from giving his Zabuza-san pleasure.

The pain was no longer a problem now. His body grew quite used to it... Haku even deeply enjoyed the odd new feeling.... Then again... enjoyed was an under statement for the feeling that gave him.... But for some reason...he's never fully cried out in pleasure.

The wind blew hard now, making some strands of hair leave his bun.

"I'd better go back to Zabuza-san now."

* * *

All rightys! I hope I did good. is not very confident about the POV thingy

Please leave reviews... Tell me whatcha think! I'll try to add the next chapter soon.


	2. Outburst

Hmmm…. I hope this doesn't suck….I'm gonna purposely do a lil' OOC….for the sake of moving the story along. Some Zabuza traits have had an effect on Haku.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING ABOUT IT!!!(Bloody!! How many times do I have to say that!)

* * *

"How I HATE that little…," Haku mumbled under his breath.

'How dare he call on Zabuza-san like some dog! That dirty, nasty, greedy, stinking, disgusting, short and ugly Gatou!' He thought. Of course, he kept those thoughts to himself. If Zabuza had agreed to work for that freakin' dwarf, he also agreed, But whenever Haku felt that icky gnome bothered his Zabuza-san, he was mentally enraged. He'd love to get the chance to break his arm. But still, he kept all these thoughts to himself as he walked beside Zabuza to Gatou's office.

Though Zabuza is usually very serious at times like these. He had spent his last five minutes keeping in a laugh. He could tell Haku was pissed off, even if the boy was hiding it in an obedient expression. He'd actually feel sorry for Gatou if Haku got two minutes alone with him. Yes, Haku did hate killing, but when his heart was in it…… (A/N: Let's skip the gory details). How long has he been working for Gatou… about a month…He still hasn't gotten paid for some jobs…

Once in the horrible swarf's office, the little goblin gave them details on some old man they were to kill. The insect (A/N: oh yes, I HATE Gatou (thinking of more names to call him)) gave them all the information they needed in the first two sentences, but the piece of trash went on to practically lecture them on how it should be done. This angered Haku to an extreme.

'How dare **_he_** talk Zabuza like that!' he mentally hollered.

Then, it happened. The hideous troll looked Haku in the eyes and sneered,

"What are you glaring at?"

It happened so fast, Haku hardly knew he did it. Zabuza only stared on in shock. In so many different vulgar words, Haku replied 'at you'. The young missing nin cussed Gatou out. That smelly hog was dumbfounded. It wasn't until Haku noticed what happened and lightly covered his mouth that Gatou said something. And that something was said to Zabuza.

"…He's yours, right?"

Zabuza snapped out of his own state of shock to reply.

"Yes."

Gatou face became an awful grimace when he said,

"Punish him."

Zabuza grabbed Haku's arm and dragged him out. So many thoughts went thought Haku's head at that moment. When they reached the room, he yanked Haku in and shoved him against the wall.

Haku's thoughts of punishment changed forever.

* * *

Please leave me a review and tell me if the OOC was too bad….or good…

bows in apology for all the authoress notes


	3. Punishment

I'm sorry guys. See, Chapter 3 and Ch. 4 are really connected, so I was going to put them up at the same time. Unfornatunely, this internet at school was so screwy, so I put up chapter 3, thinking I'd add four, but the stupid computer didn't let me put up 4, so hastily, I remived three......

Um...yeah...don't be mad....

-sighs- here comes another lemon….Geez…I am perverted…I gotta stop thinking like this .

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything about it.

* * *

Haku was so frightened. His arm ached from the way Zabuza pulled him into the room, and now, his back was throbbing from being practically thrown against the wall. The whole time he was thinking,

'I know I did something wrong…and I'm so sorry Zabuza-san…please don't hurt me...please…,' He knew he was about to cry. He still didn't understand where his language came from… it so wasn't like him. And now… he didn't know what to think. He wished Zabuza's face wasn't hidden behind the bandages. He wished he could apologize. He wished he could look in his eyes and tell him how he felt. But he already knew he was wrong for what he had done. Damn that Gatou! And yet in a little part in Haku's mind, he was devastated that Zabuza listened to Gatou about punishing him.

After Zabuza slammed Haku against the wall, he also slammed the door. Haku tears pooled over. When Zabuza's eyes met his, he whimpered and shut them waiting for some sort of pain. He felt pain… but not the kind he expected. His lips were a little bruised from the rough kiss he just received, but his mind was so confused, didn't even see what happened next. Before he could gather his thoughts, Zabuza's mouth was on him again… but lower. Yes, there. Haku's pants had been tossed aside and Zabuza tongue was working on the boy's manhood. Haku felt his knees go weak. He leaned against the wall for support, moaning softly.

Finally, his mind registered what was going on, but as soon as he thought he understood, he felt Zabuza squeeze him painfully. He cried out, confused but somewhat… satisfied. He just realized he'd been holding in a scream. It didn't take long for Haku's body to give way, leaving him tired and exhausted. Zabuza then picked him up and took him over to the bed. He pushed the boy's body down and turn leaned over him. Confusion the first thing he saw on his face, he smirked.

"You're not finished yet…Haku."

Though he wasn't quite sure, he believed he heard Haku squeak out something weakly.

"Za..Za..Zabuza-san..?"

"Quiet."

"..yes sir….."

Zabuza grinned and tried to take of Haku sweater...but, the stubborn thing wouldn't budge… not to mention Haku wasn't really cooperating. He got frustrated and ripped it, making Haku gasp. He slid the robe down to the boy's shoulders and began to kiss every available spot of flesh. Haku moaned quietly under him. He was enjoying making Haku squirmed beneath him…yet, he had other plans. The older man got rid of his own clothes simply, and then placed his mouth on the boy's, shutting off the moaning. He felt Haku's arms reach around his waist, pressing their bodies together, deepening the kiss into something much more passionate. They stayed like that for a while (Haku can hold his breath longer ), just savoring each other's embrace.

Haku felt Zabuza began to enter his body. He gasped out, grasping his lover's body. They're moved in rhythm, back and forth slowly. Haku's face showed such happiness, Zabuza almost hated giving him what he planned, but he was determined. Already, he saw Haku holding in feelings that he refused to fully let out. Zabuza almost laughed, catching Haku's blissful attention. He grinned at yet another confused expression and said in a husky voice,

"Haku… you're going to scream what you're feeling today."

Naturally, Haku being as innocent as he is, he didn't immediately catch the meaning. Then, he felt it. And yes, he screamed out. Zabuza rammed himself into his young lover's body. Haku didn't think that any pleasure could be so strong. His nails unintentionally dug into Zabuza's back. He let out another cry when the other body slammed into him. His back arched up,

"Zabuza-san!!!", he cried.

He got another smirk in response, this new pattern of lovemaking seemed to go exactly like Zabuza had planned.

This feeling! It was so intense!

"Aah!! AAH!! ZABUZA-SAN! P-Please!!"

Harder, faster, stronger. That's all that went through his mind. That, and one name… Zabuza-san. Every sense had numbed except feeling. He gripped Zabuza's body, pulling himself up, crying out with every movement. Begging him for something he didn't know. It seemed like an eternity.

Zabuza's hand reached for Haku's re-erection. Gripping it and nearly making the boy pass out. It just seemed like too too much. So much pounding. He knew he couldn't take much more and now Zabuza's hand was working on him. It was like hours (actually, it probably was). Finally, Zabuza gave way, Haku coming also.

He laid down so that he was very close to Haku's face. Haku smiled weakly and sleepily at him. His eyes closed slowly, going to sleep (or passing out, whichever you prefer).

They didn't wake up until late evening (the story started in the morning). Zabuza, as always, was the first to stir. His arm was protectively around Haku's small body when he woke up. Haku eyes were still very sleepy.

"Zabuza-san…."

"Yeah?"

"…umm…."

Haku's face grew red, he smiled dreamily, and began kissing Zabuza. He kissed his face, his neck, his chest, and his stomach. He loved his Zabuza-san so much. Nothing he could do could express it entirely.

"Haku."

He bought his face back up and looked his lover in the eyes.

"Yes Zabuza-san?"

"You're still tired."

Haku smiled shyly again, and nodded. He sighed into his Zabuza-san's chest, hugging him.

"I love you so much…"

Zabuza smiled at him.

"Heh, I was worried I scared you out of your mind."

"…Well…..I was…for a little bit…."

"You thought I was going to hurt you?"

"…Not too much…I was frightened…because…I thought you listened to that jackass."

Zabuza laughed aloud.

"No… You actually thought I'd listen to him about how to treat you?"

"…Well…," Haku held on to Zabuza strongly, "I thought you were angry with me…for what I said…"

Zabuza pulled up Haku's face. "You want to know the truth?"

Haku blinked and nodded.

"I thought it was funny as Hell."

Haku gasped, "..What?…Zabuza?…sir…?.." 'Did I hear him right,' He thought.

"You got it from me anyway…I don't see any reason to be angry, truthfully...I was a little proud."

"So….you took me in here and-"

"-Fucked the Hell out of you."

"…………….."

"..Haku?!"

"……………….."

"Don't look at me like that."

"…pervert.."

"What?"

"Nothing Zabuza-san."

* * *

Now THAT was a very cute ending for this chapter…Please tell me whatcha thought. I might have one more short chapter to add after this one…. 


	4. The End

This is the end of this lil' story…well, written anyway, there's one more sequel, but that's a doujinshi I made. Anywho, I know what was wrong now, something with the file. So I retyped it during my lunch wave

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

And so, when Gatou asked Zabuza about the punishment, seeing as Haku was too tired to make an appearance, the mist nin replied,

"I fucked him up."

Of course, Gatou never caught the true meaning of the words. He merely thought Haku had gotten what he deserved.

…But we know the truth.

* * *

THE END! Sorry, I just couldn't leave that out! Please review! 


End file.
